1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a key ring with a padded stretchable protective holder for plastic credit cards and similar plastic cards, such as automatic teller cards, security access cards, and the like.
Plastic credit cards are in universal use. Most adults in the United States carry from two or three to a dozen or more cards with which they charge to their accounts meals, hotel and motel rooms, gasoline purchases, department store purchases, and the like. Most such cards are carried in a wallet or a card case designed for holding cards, or the like. A major problem with frequently used credit cards is their susceptibility to wear and tear. Actual breakage often occurs. However, more commonly the raised identifying letters and numbers become abraded. When severely abraded, the cards no longer function. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, convenient, protective holder for those credit cards most frequently used, combined with a conventional key ring.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous wallets, pouches, envelopes and similar containers for credit cards, drivers licenses, etc. have been available. Most of these have been made of leather or leather substitutes such as vinyl resin, polyethylene, or the like. The combination of a key holder with a holder for a document such as drivers license, I.D. cards, etc. are known. Walton U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,865, Wright U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,015 and Roemig U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,786 are exemplary. However, none of these discloses or suggests the use of a padded protective stretch fabric pouch for holding cards, in combination with a key ring.